


Patience

by JuliaHelman101



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: Dedicated to my biggest fan of writing x for you thomas xx
Kudos: 8





	Patience

“So Doc I have a confession to make.” Graham said, his pocket was glowing now slowly, like a firecracker was tucked away in his grey fluffy pockets and the timelord kept working, her golden glasses nestled into her hair as she focused on fixing that stupid old….  
“I collect bits and bobs, ya know souvenirs. Only this time I collected something and its glowing.” Graham was hissing by this point as the pebble grew hotter and hotter and the Doctor didn’t even bat an eyelid.

“I know.”

“You know?”

“You’ve been taking souvenir from each trip, the old girl tells me everything.” The Doctor whipped round, grinning like a five year old as she motioned for the pebble which Graham gladly gave her. “This Graham is a quenzian egg.” 

“A Quen what now?”

“We just went to Quenzar, really Graham?” The Doctor huffed, as she skipped around the TARDIS, looking for a small storage space for the egg, luckily the TARDIS was on it and had already placed a nice box on one of the glistening crystals, the vortex light warming the nest. 

“So what happens now?” 

The Doctor placed the egg, and let it perch on the TARDIS, she skipped back over to the controls and started flicking random buttons. “We take her back!”

“Her how do you know it’s a her?” 

“I have a great sense of smell.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

“Better than your eyesight though.”

Graham couldn’t argue, the Doctor was right, but yet she wasn’t angry, more of understanding. The silence was a conversation within itself- like she knew why he was taking souvenirs, he wasn’t surprised afterall the Doc out of anyone in the universe knew how important time was, how frail memories were- how human well humans were. 

“Alright grandad looks like you seen a ghost.” Ryan comes up to his grandad, resting his hand on his grandads shoulder. The Doctor was already off with Yaz, inspecting the egg. Graham felt speechless all of a sudden, his wan figure a mere reflection of the aches and wanes in his heart- and at that moment of time he wished nothing more than to see the ghost of Grace.  
“I think the Doc is training Yaz as the next prodigy.” Ryan joked, and Graham smiled, only slightly but it felt like a grin to the boy. 

“I thought I picked up a pebble, turns out its an egg. I’m a right plonker.” 

“Now that’s something we can both agree on.” 

“Oi boys come over here!” The Doctor called, leaning over the box and the boys scuttled over, just in time to see what Graham would later call a bloody nightmare to clean up.  
The egg shook, pulsating throughout the TARDIS like an elephant dance, and the old girl groaned and whirled. Yaz held onto the box whilst the Doctor quickly scanned it, waiting as the shell slowly cracked, and deep trenches split open the exterior, leaving thousands of shards of shell. Inside was a crimson dragon like vulture, its salt licked tongue curling as she took her first breaths. 

“Hello little one.” Ryan whispered, poking his finger out, until he felt the leatherbound skin and a wave of heat spread up his hand. “Ow! It bit me!” 

“Ah should probably warn you that the Quenzians produce toxins that can kill humans! Sorry!” The Doctor guiltily muttered, shrugging her shoulders as Ryan began sucking his burnt finger in shock. 

“Could’ve warned us!”

“I did! Well I did to Yaz anyways.”

Yaz rolled her eyes, pushing Ryan towards the medbay before he digested anymore poison. “Don’t blame this on me Doctor.”

“Sorry Yaz can’t hear you.”  
The small creature began squawking, and Graham leant over, smiling softly. The Doctor gazed at the human wistfully, waiting for him to say anything, Graham noticed that a lot- the Doctor was always waiting. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Bringing this, I mean her into your ship.”

“Happens to the best of us Graham.”

“Still.”

“I can’t promise you eternity, but I can promise you love. Memories. Don’t apologise for wanting to make those eternal.” The Doctors face was cold, but her eyes gleamed and softened under the heat of the Quenzian. Graham nodded, relieved that he wasn’t in a bit of trouble. 

“Thanks Doc, really, not just for this but for everything.”

“I should be saying the same thing to you.”

“How long do they live for?”

“Around 600 years give or take, why?”

“Can we call her Grace?”

The Doctor paused, her hand now being nibbled by the baby alien, and she looked up, her eyes lit up like wildfire. “Grace? That’s a brilliant idea.”


End file.
